


The Dynamic Duo of Death

by SpicyTomatoSauce



Series: Sun and Moon [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, eventual solangelo, platonic, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTomatoSauce/pseuds/SpicyTomatoSauce
Summary: A Nico x Reader except it's platonic because I'm writing the reader as female and we all know Nico ain't straight.If you want the pronouns changed, please please leave a comment and I can make something happen.Rated the way it is because of swearing.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Sun and Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622548
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a real long series, so strap in kids! It's going to take place over all three series that Nico is in (Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, and Trials of Apollo.)
> 
> This idea has been stuck in my head for a long time and I'm finally getting it down here now.

You were very thoroughly lost. 

Of course, that was to be expected. The Labyrinth was built to be this way. But you swore you’d been in this same room three times before. The room was made of marble that had turned yellow with age. Four different hallways branched off from the room. You already knew what was down three of them. The fourth remained a mystery.

You grabbed a flashlight from your small backpack and went into the fourth hallway, clicking the flashlight on. You scanned the hallway before you entered. It was built of the same yellow marble as the room behind you, but there was something...off about it. You paused for a moment, staying silent.

A very faint noise reached your ears-a groan. You cautiously crept forward, staying focused on the noise. Something right in front of you moved and you stopped.

“What the-?”

It was a boy. A barely-conscious boy, curled up against the wall of the tunnel. You knelt down and set your flashlight on the ground. 

"Hey," you whispered. "Hey!" The boy's eyes opened slightly. "Are you okay?" you asked.   
He shook his head, the movement so slight, it was almost undetectable. 

"Alright," you whispered. "Okay, hold on. Can you tell me where you are…?" 

“The Labyrinth,” the boy rasped. “Daedalus’ Labyrinth.” 

“A fellow demigod,” you said. The kid nodded. You pulled some ambrosia from your bag and held a small piece up to the boy's mouth. "Eat it," you said. "It'll make you feel better, I promise." The boy looked at it skeptically. “I promise, I’m not trying to poison you or anything. It’s ambrosia. God food. Just have a little bit.” 

The boy hesitated, but took a small bite. You nodded encouragingly and soon, the whole piece was gone. The boy slowly uncurled and faced you fully.

“What’s your name?” you asked, putting the rest of the ambrosia away.

“...Nico,” the boy whispered.

“Nico what?” 

“Nico di Angelo.”

“Well, Nico, I’m (Y/n) (Y/l/n). Nice to meet you. Why’re you down here?” Nico didn’t answer and you sighed. “Okay. Look, I don’t know I ended up down here. All I know is, from what I saw a little while ago, we need to get out. Fast.”

Nico nodded and struggled to his feet. You caught a look at his face and did a double-take. This kid was young-really young. He looked like a child, maybe ten years old, which, granted, was only three years younger than you were, but still. Most of his clothes looked old and his aviator’s jacket was definitely too big 

You picked up your bag and glanced around for a moment, wildly disoriented. During the seven minutes you paid attention to Nico, the tunnel had completely changed. You were now standing in the exact same room as you had four times before. You groaned. 

Nico, however, immediately started walking down one hallway. You followed him without question, hoping maybe he knew the way. Sure enough, a few minutes later and a door appeared with the same weird triangle sign as all the others. You pressed your hand against the door and it opened with ease. 

And then the Labyrinth walls started to rumble and shake. You gasped and grabbed Nico’s hand pulling him outside and far away from the collapsing hell hole. You stood there for a moment in shock before turning to Nico. 

“Are you alright?” you asked. He checked himself over before nodding. “Good…is there anywhere you need to be? Back to your mom or dad…?”

“My mom is dead and my dad’s a god. Anything else?” the boy snapped, a sudden edge to his voice. You stepped back.

“No...I’m sorry. Do you wanna...come with me, then?” you asked after a moment’s hesitation. Nico looked up, but nodded. 

As you started in a direction, you realized that after knowing this kid for maybe ten minutes, he had already grown on you.

And sudden friendships like that were dangerous.


	2. You're Not Oedipus. Be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's kind of a filler while I think of better ways to incoperate Y/n into the story. Also, I need title suggestions because the current title is trash.

Turns out, Nico wasn’t feeling all that great.

That made sense, of course, but it was still a shock when he crumpled to the ground. You caught him before his head could hit the ground. 

The Labyrinth had spit you two out in the middle of a forest with no sign of civilization in any direction. 

So you were stuck in the middle of nowhere with an unconscious 11 year old kid.  
Perfect.

You set Nico on the ground and took your bag, searching through it for something that could help, all the while muttering to yourself.

“Of course I don’t have anything…I have a flashlight, a bow, for gods’ sake, I have a magic flute. But any healing herbs of any sort? No, that’s too much to ask for.” You threw your bag a couple yards away out of frustration and stared at Nico. “I’ve known you for literally fifteen minutes and I’m already annoyed with you.” 

\---

Nico was unconscious for three days. 

And you were about ready to pull an Oedipus and stab your eyes out. Simply out of boredom. You couldn’t just leave the poor kid there, but there was nothing to do and no one around for miles. 

You were tracing lines in the dirt with a stick when Nico rolled over, groaning quietly. You looked up sharply, watching him. His eyes blinked open and landed on you. 

“So it wasn’t a dream…” he muttered. You rolled your eyes.

“Of course it wasn’t. Now shut up and eat.” You threw a piece of fruit at him. He fumbled with it for a moment, only making you more impatient. You wanted to get the hell out of here as soon as you could. 

Something about this forest seemed off.

As Nico ate his orange, you pulled out your bow and quiver of arrows from your bag. The magic flute stayed there.

“I’m going to have a look around,” you said. “You got a weapon?” Nico gestured to a sword strapped to his belt. You nodded. “Good. I’ll be back soon.” With that, you took your weapons and left. 

You made sure you stayed walking in one single direction, constantly checking behind you. A couple hundred feet more and you realized why the forest felt wrong.

You had stumbled upon a building with broken statues outside. The flickering sign at the top read “Aunty Em’s Garden Gnome Emporium.” You slowly backed away. You had heard of this place from Percy Jackson, the new kid who had arrived just before you got lost in the Labyrinth. 

When he had gotten back from his quest, that night, you found yourself on a late night walk in the forest. You leaned against a rock to catch your breath and then bam.

Lost in the maze. 

'Gods, Will must think I’m dead…'

You quickly shook the thought out of your head. If this was Aunty Em’s Garden Gnome Emporium, then camp wasn’t too far away. You might be able to make it if you managed to find a train.

You made your way back to Nico. The boy was sitting there silently, looking around.

“So where are we?” he asked. You ran a hand through your hair.

“Well…if I remember the story correctly, we’re somewhere in New Jersey. We can probably make it to New York in about a day.” You then glanced at Nico. “Uh…assuming you want to go to New York.” 

“Sure. I need to talk to someone there anyways.”

“Perfect. Only problem is, how do we get there?” Nico stood up, still kind of shaky, and sheathed his sword before grabbing your bag and handing it to you.

“I think I’ve got that covered.” 

“You think?” you asked, gripping the bag tightly. Nico nodded and grabbed your hand very suddenly. “What the hell do you think you’re-” 

And then your surroundings vanished.


	3. Sally Jackson is the Best Human On This Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all go and talk to Percy.

You couldn’t see or hear anything and the only thing you could feel was Nico’s hand squeezing yours. 

You felt solid ground under your feet again and you immediately let go of Nico’s hand, going for your knife.

“What the hell was that?” Nico raised his hands in a surrendering position and shushed you quietly. You glanced around, confused, taking in your surroundings. 

New York City. You were home. You couldn’t help the grin that broke on your face and you turned, throwing your arms around Nico.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” you squealed. Nico flinched slightly, but awkwardly returned the hug.

“You’re…welcome?” You let go of him.

“I need to get to Long Island! You should go too, there’s a camp there that’s safe for people like us. It’s called-”

“Camp Half-Blood. Yeah. Been there, done that. Never again,” Nico muttered. You gave him a confused glance.

“What? Wh-why not?”

“There’s no place for me there. I’m not accepted, I’m not wanted. I’m better off on my own.” 

You scoffed. “Yeah, we saw how well that worked out for you. New York is the safest place you can be right now. You can’t just leave after dropping me off.” Nico shot you a glare and you raised your hands. Nico sighed.

“Well…there is someone I have to see…I need to talk to him about…a lot.” You tilted your head.

“Who?”

“Percy Jackson,” Nico mumbled like he hated saying the name. Your face lit up.

“Oh my gods! I know him! He showed up at camp the summer I got lost! He went on this huge crazy quest to return Zeus’ lighting bolt and he almost died a lot, which I guess is normal for a demigod-”

“You wanna come with me?” You stopped rambling and looked at Nico.

“What?” Nico dropped his gaze and scuffed the ground with his shoe.

“I just…” He took a deep breath. “I could use some help.” You stared at him for a moment.

“Okay,” you said finally. “Sounds good.”

\---

Shadow travel wasn’t as scary when you were expecting it. It was sunset when you talked with Nico about visiting Percy, meaning it was twilight when you actually shadow traveled away. You appeared on a fire escape, watching a boy plant a silvery flower in a planting box.

“Nice flower,” Nico said quietly. The boy turned around sharply.

“Nico,” he greeted. You could just barely make out the boy’s face from the light coming in from the building. It was Percy, but a little older. Definitely a little hotter. His gaze landed on you and he pulled out a pen. When he uncapped it, a bronze sword grew to full length. Nico raised his hand quickly.

“Stand down,” he said, glancing at you. “She’s with me.” Percy slowly lowered the sword, watching you warily. Nico glanced into the room behind Percy and you followed his gaze. “Is that…blue birthday cake?” he asked in confusion. Percy nodded.

“Here, come inside, both of you. We have a lot to talk about.”

You followed Percy and Nico inside and Percy led you out to the kitchen/living room of the apartment, where a man and a woman were standing and talking.

“Mom, Paul,” Percy said. “This is Nico and…” He trailed off, looking to you for your name. 

“Y/n,” you said helpfully. Percy nodded. 

“They’re from camp, they came to talk about…plans. For this coming summer.” He glanced warily at the man-Paul-but his mom nodded with a smile.

“Okay. It’s nice to meet you two. Let me know if you need anything. Here, I’ll prepare some cake and ice cream for you both,” she said cheerily. You returned her smile and followed Percy back into his room.

“Okay,” he said, shutting the door. “What in the name of Hades are you two doing here? And who are you?” He gestured to you. “And why do you need to talk to me?”

“First off, I’m Y/n. I’m a daughter of Apollo and I got lost in the Labyrinth the year you came to camp.” You explained the rest of your story, finding Nico, and getting here. Percy nodded slowly.

“So you’re not aware of Kronos?” he asked. You stared at him in shock. “No, I guess not. Okay. Here we go. The summer you went missing, Luke Castellan-”

“The Hermes kid?” you asked. Percy nodded in confirmation.

“Luke went MIA the same summer. We didn’t hear from him and then…” Percy launched into his own story about the Sea of Monsters, Annabeth Chase going missing, how he and Nico met, and his own journey through the Labyrinth. 

When his story was over, there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” Percy called. Mrs. Jackson walked in, holding two plates of cake. 

“I prepared these for you,” she said. You gave her a thankful smile as you took the two plates and handed one to Nico.

“Thanks…” Nico mumbled, staring at the food. You set your own aside for a moment, looking at Percy after Mrs. Jackson had left.

“So Kronos is back?” you asked. Percy nodded. 

“Pretty much. But in-”

“In the body of a kid from camp,” you completed.

“Right. And-”

“And he has another kid from camp as his henchman, which is what gave him the power to rise.” Percy nodded. “Okay,” you said slowly. “So, Nico, what did you have to say to Percy?” Nico looked up.

“Oh. Yeah. Okay, so when I was down in the Underworld, I saw the River Styx. There’s a way we could make it easier for you to defeat Kronos. He wants to kill you, right?”

“Right,” Percy answered.

“So we just make it nearly impossible for him to kill you. By swimming in-”

“Swimming in the Styx? Like Achilles? Nico, do you realize how dangerous that is?” you asked. “It could kill him.”

“I know,” Nico mumbled. “But if Luke did it-”

“Then I need to do it,” Percy finished with a nod. “I don’t know, Nico, it feels…not right…” 

“Well, you don’t have to decide now. You have to decide before your 16th birthday, though. You know that.” Percy nodded.

“Thanks, Nico. Hey, where are you going to go? Camp Half-Blood?” he asked, looking between the two of you. Nico shook his head.

“We’re going to go find out more about the Titans. Maybe we can see how they managed to rise.” 

You and Percy spoke at almost the same time. “Both of you?” Percy asked. You followed that up with a, “Both of us?” Nico nodded.

“We’re going to need all the help we can get if we’re going to win this war.” Then Nico gave you a quick glance. “Assuming you want to, of course-”

“Yes. That’s fine,” you answered, standing up. “Thank you, Percy. And tell your mom thanks, too.”

“Wait. That’s it?” Percy trailed after you as you and Nico made your way towards the window. “Nothing else?”

“Nope. That’s it,” you said.

“Just…consider the Styx. It might be your only chance,” Nico added. Percy gave him a nod. 

“I will. Thank you, Nico. And…thank you, Y/n. For finding him.” You smiled softly.

As soon as you and Nico were outside on the fire escape, you turned to Nico.

“Okay. I know you want to discover some new things and get away from here but first, we’re going to camp. I have to talk to someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Updating r e g u l a r l y????
> 
> It's not as likely as you think.


	4. Will, you incompetant son of bitcher

You and Nico showed up at camp at dawn. You didn’t want Nico to drain his energy shadow-traveling, so you two hailed a cab and made it there in record time. As campers were coming out of their cabins and getting ready for the day, very few paid you any attention. 

You nudged Nico and nodded to the Big House. “Let’s go talk to Chiron. I think he’ll want to know what’s going on.” Nico gave you a nod and followed you to the sky blue structure. 

You knocked on the door and counted to 2 before the door opened. Chiron, in full centaur form, stood there, staring.

“Yes? Do I know you?” he asked. He then looked at Nico. “I know you. You’re the Hades boy from last year.” Nico nodded.

“Yes, sir. This is my friend, Y/n. She was here, too, a couple years ago.” Chiron studied you for a moment.

“The Apollo girl,” he said finally. You nodded in confirmation and Chiron motioned to the house. “Come inside. We have a lot to talk about.”

You sat down in the living room and waited for Chiron to get comfortable in his wheelchair before telling your story. You left out the part about talking to Percy, unsure whether Chiron would appreciate their plan to dunk Percy in the River Styx. Chiron nodded slowly when you finished your story.

“Well. That certainly does explain a few things. You two will stay at camp, yes?” he asked. You and Nico exchanged a glance.

“We…we’ll see,” Nico said finally. “We’re undecided.”

Lies. You sat forward in your seat, locking eyes with Chiron.

“I came here to talk to my brother. That’s all I want for now,” you said. Chiron shifted uncomfortably in his chair before nodding.

“Who is your brother? I will send for him immediately.” 

“Will Solace,” you answered. Chiron maneuvered his chair to the door and looked back at you. 

“I’ll be right back with him.” You nodded and watched Chiron leave before standing up, pacing to get rid of your nervous energy. Nico watched you silently.

“I don’t think I met Will when I was here,” he said quietly. “I might’ve.” You gave Nico a quick smile.

“I’m sure you did at some point,” you answered. A few moments later the door opened. 

“Just go on inside,” Chiron’s voice said as Will stepped in. You stopped pacing and stared for a moment as Will closed the door. 

“Hey,” he was saying. “Chiron said you had to talk to me, and I don’t even know who-” He looked up and paused. “Y/n?” he breathed. You crossed the little space separating you two and threw your arms around Will.

“Oh my gods,” you whispered. “Will…” Your brother instinctively returned your hug.

“Y/n,” he said softly. “Oh gods…” He pulled back from the hug, still holding onto your arms. “Where…where did you…I thought…”

“Well it doesn’t matter anymore. I made it back,” you said. Will pulled you back into another bear hug, his breathing shaky and uneven. When he finally released you again, you glanced at Nico. “Will, did you meet Nico while he was here?”

Will made eye contact with Nico and quickly dropped his gaze.

“Yeah. You two are staying, right?” he asked. You shook your head.

“Will…Nico and I have ideas on how to help in this war against Kronos. It’s…well, someone has to figure some things out and we figured we might as well. See which Titans are on his side and which are on ours. Where they’re based. All of it.”

“We have a way to help Percy and the rest of the camp, too,” Nico jumped in. Will looked between the two of you. 

“That’s…a good idea, but…when are you leaving?” he asked.

“As soon as we can,” Nico answered. “We have to before it’s too late.”

“But you just got back,” Will protested. “Kayla and Austin and Michael and…well, everyone needs to know you’re okay!”

“And they will,” you assured him. “You can tell them. But Nico has a hunch and he needs someone to watch his back. Everything will be fine. I promise.” Will’s shoulders sagged, but he reluctantly nodded.

“Okay. Stay safe, Y/n.”

“I will,” you promised. “I swear it. Tell Chiron what we’re doing, okay?” Will gave you one last hug and gave Nico a quick nod. Nico looked at you.

“Ready?” he asked. You nodded.

“Ready.”

You grabbed his hand as if you had done this your entire life and watched as the Big House and camp melted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	5. Hestia is also one of the best things I've ever written

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! This one doesn't really further the plot of this, it's just a fluffy filler kinda showing how close you two are after like...two months.

“Don’t worry!” Nico said. “I think I have a plan!”

“The last time you had a plan, you nearly got stabbed!” you shouted back, drawing your sword and pointing it at the dracanae. “Just get to the mountain! I’ll meet you there!”

Nico dodged a hellhound’s claws and ran his sword through the monster’s chest, reducing it to ash. “Never!” he answered. “I promise. There’s a plan, but you have to be ready to catch me!” 

“Be ready to what?” Without warning, Nico dove towards the final two monsters and shoved them off the mountainside. A dracanae latched onto his leg and pulled him over as well. “Nico!” you screamed, grabbing his arm before he could fall. Nico managed to shake the dracanae loose and nodded up at you. You hauled your friend up the cliff and collapsed on the ground.

“Told you I had a plan,” Nico said, gasping for air. You shot him a glare.

“You are the craziest guy I’ve ever met.” 

“Good. Come on, we’re almost to the top.” Nico got to his feet and offered you a hand. You took it gratefully and pulled yourself up. The two of you continued up the mountain, hands resting on your weapons out of instinct. Most of your hike was filled with silence and as you neared the top, the silence got worse.

You could hear two people arguing from right above you and you glanced at Nico, who nodded ever so slightly. You continued up until you were crouched behind a rock, watching two Titans bicker amongst themselves. 

“How are we going to remember this conversation?” you whispered. Nico shrugged silently and pulled on his jacket, now torn after the battle with the monsters, still watching.

The hairs on the back of your neck stood up and you turned around, staring at a shimmering projection of the one and only Percy Jackson. You nudged Nico, nodding to Percy’s dreaming state.

“Do you see, Percy?” Nico said, nodding to the Titans behind you two. “It’s only getting worse. You need to make up your mind about this.”

Percy shook his head and disappeared. You sighed. You and Nico had visited Percy several times during the summer, asking if he had made up his mind about the Styx plan. Percy’s answer was always no. 

And you were pissed about it.

“Nico, Percy is definitely headed back to camp eventually. The best idea is to meet him there, shadow travel to Luke’s old house with Mrs. O’Leary, and then come back,” you said. Nico sighed.

“Alright. It’s better than nothing. Let’s make camp for the night and then start back.” 

You chose a spot a little lower on the mountain, where the Titans wouldn’t spot you if they came back and built a fire. Immediately, a little girl appeared next to the fire as she sometimes did when you and Nico made camp.

“Good evening, Lady Hestia,” you greeted. She gave you a smile.

“Good evening, Ms. Y/l/n. Good evening, Mr. di Angelo,” she said. Nico waved to her as he took off his jacket and immediately shivered in the cold Californian night air. You reached for the coat, but Hestia took it before you could. “Please, allow me to repair it.”

“Are you sure, Lady-”

“Yes, yes, don’t worry about it.” The goddess retrieved a needle and thread from thin air and began to patch up Nico’s beloved aviator jacket. As she did so, you glanced at your friend.

“Get some rest, kid,” you ordered quietly. Nico rolled his eyes at you.

“Why do you insist on calling me ‘kid’? I’m only two years younger than you.” You shrugged.

“I know. You’re still a kid. You’re /my/ kid. Now go to sleep.” Nico sighed and leaned back against a tree, closing his eyes and passing out almost immediately. You took off your hoodie and laid it across the boy like a blanket before returning to Hestia next to the fire.

Without looking up from her sewing, Hestia spoke. “That poor boy…” she murmured. You tilted your head in question. You had figured out very quickly that Nico had been through some shit, but he hadn’t told you what exactly had happened.

“What happened to him?” you asked. Hestia shook her head.

“That’s not my story to tell,” she answered. You sighed, poking at the fire with a stick.

“I wish I knew,” you mumbled. “Maybe then I could help…” 

“You can,” Hestia said. “You children of Apollo have a power that allows you to take some or all of someone else’s pain. Were you unaware of that?” You stared in shock.

“…yes. I was. If I had known that, I would’ve done it way sooner. How do you-?”

“Oh, you’ll figure it out eventually. When the time is right. Like your sonic whistle, right? That came to you naturally.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Then don’t worry about it. You’ll learn it soon enough,” Hestia assured you. She handed you Nico’s jacket and gave you a small smile. “Get some sleep, child. I will watch over your camp for you.”

“Thank you,” you murmured. You lay down next to the fire, putting Nico’s jacket on. It smelled good.

Like…home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a comment so I know what you liked and didn't like and also I am still looking for suggestions for a new title for this story.


	6. Bianca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine got me writing more and more. Enjoy!

“We should head back to Camp. Percy will be there any day now and we need time to make sure that Luke actually swam in the Styx before we ask Percy to do it,” Nico was saying. You grimaced.

“Yeah, but…” You shoved your hands in your hoodie pockets and looked down. Nico sighed.

“What? Last time we went to camp, it was because you begged me. What’s wrong now?” 

“Will and my other siblings will be upset that I’m going to leave again.”

“Then we just won’t talk to Will. Easy as that,” Nico said with a shrug. “We’ll just talk to Percy.” You shook your head.

“Trust me. He always finds me, no matter where in camp I am. It’s like he has a search dog or something,” you said. Nico huffed impatiently. 

“Y/n, you’re either coming to camp or you’re not. Got it?”

“Nico, I-I’m not sure-”

“Fine.” Nico stepped back and the air began to ripple. 

“Nico, no, c’mon, kid, I’m not--”

“You’re so selfish that you won’t come with me to save the gods-damned world!” Nico spat. “This is why I didn’t want to go with you! I knew you were just going to do exactly what she did and leave me on my own!”

“Nico, what are you talking about?”

“Please, Bianca, just--” Nico shut his mouth quickly. You stared at him silently, in a state of shock.

“...Nico?” you whispered. Nico turned away and the shadows leaned towards him as he vanished. You cursed quietly, sitting on the ground in defeat. Now you were really stuck. 

“I told you. That boy’s been through too much.” You turned sharply to face the familiar face of Hestia. You sighed, putting your head in your hands. 

“Who’s Bianca?” you asked. Hestia shook her head.

“That isn’t my story to tell,” she said sadly. “I’m sorry. You’ll find out soon enough.” You bit back a frustrated scream. “Right now, though, you need to find your kid.”

“My kid?” you said in surprise. Hestia gave you a tiny smile. 

“Here.” She conjured a plane ticket from thin air and handed it to you. “You two have the potential for a family and that’s what I’m for. Plus, you were both nice to me.”

“A real family-Lady Hestia, if you’re saying we should get married, that’s not happening-”

“Who said anything about marriage?” The goddess gave you a sly smile. “Good luck.” She disappeared with a wave of her hand and you sighed, standing up.

“Off the San Francisco airport,” you said to yourself, looking at the plane ticket. “And I’ll land at…La Guardia…” You sighed. “Alright, fine. To New York I go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what I could do better...all of that. It really helps!


End file.
